


Mala Costumbre

by Alfierufi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfierufi/pseuds/Alfierufi
Summary: Las malas costumbres es algo que todo el mundo tiene y, a veces, necesitan controlar.





	Mala Costumbre

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble para una amiga.

España tenía malas costumbres, como toda persona que siente y actúa. Pero una en especial era el ser tan distraído.

Romano estaba en la casa del ibérico ya que su hermano había traído a sus tontos amigos a su hogar para algún juego estúpido en el que no tenía ganas de participar.

—¡España, bastardo! ¿Entendiste lo que dije?— El italiano le dio un fuerte zape al mencionado, mientras no paraba de inflar los mofletes.

—Ow...— Cerró los ojos por el dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.— Lo siento mi Lovi, me distraen tus ojos.— Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Qué?— Romano arrugó más el entrecejo mientras su piel morena cambiaba a un tono más intenso en sus orejas y mejillas.— ¿De qué hablas?

España rió risueño y siguió mirando fijamente a la persona que llevaba adorando desde que apareció en su vida en forma de un chiquillo rabioso y desordenado, con un gusto exagerado a los tomates y la pizza. De nuevo se fue por las nubes mientras en su cara adornada una graciosa expresión.

Definitivamente se distraía muy fácil, sin embargo había una forma de hacerlo volver a tierra y Romano lo descubrió ése mismo día.

—Desgraciado.— Susurró para luego agarrar con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del moreno y robarle un violento beso de sus labios, sabor al vino que había traído, sabor a la paella que había cocinado. Sabor a España.

El país de la pasión al sentir la suavidad de los labios ajenos, volvió a la realidad siguiendo su ritmo, y cerró los ojos para luego aumentar la intensidad.

Romano no se quedó atrás y apenas su ex tutor abrió la boca la invadió con su lengua, llevando todo a un ambiente húmedo y acalorado. Pero no duró mucho gracias a la falta de oxígeno.

Terminaron despeinados y la ropa hecha un desastre, igual no es como si la necesitaran luego.

—Aww Lovi, pareces un tomate.— Rió de nuevo tocando sus labios un poco abrumado.

—Mira quién habla, bastardo.— Sonrió con la cara encendida en un rojo brillante.

Definitivamente tenía que quitarse esa mala costumbre, o si no Lovino tomaría provecho de la situación...

...Aunque no se quejaba.


End file.
